


Zero Eleven - 011

by Hobgoblin



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: Anal, Bi, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Futa on Female, Futa on Male, Futanari, Herm, Oneshot, Romance, Threesome, Trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobgoblin/pseuds/Hobgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zidane, Terra, and Prishe come across a small moogle community during their search for the crystals. They decide to spend the night, unaware of just what's in store for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Eleven - 011

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Thank you "Dragonian Deity" for being my collaborator on this story. :)
> 
> Warning: In case you didn't read the summary, this story contains futanari. For those of you who don't know what that means, Prishe has a penis. And she's going to use it on Zidane and Terra (though Zidane and Terra will be more of a main pairing). If that isn't your cup of tea, kindly leave now. Anyone under 18 should also not be reading this. As for the rest of you, I hope you enjoy!

Floating in an ocean of azure blue and ivory white clouds, a single castle main castle levitates in the epicenter of the area in front of the three travelers, while a smaller castle hovered adjacent to it. Traveling on a beam of concentrated magic that connected their previous world with this one, the three walked on, desensitized to travel by such strange and ethereal means. Exhaustion and hunger showed on the three warriors bodies; they were in need of some desperate rest.

Prishe, a tawny, violet-haired Elvaan, walked at the forefront of the group. She removed what little was left of her previous costume, the damaged clothing a testament of her recent fight with the Chaos Warrior Garland. Of course, the damage she'd done to him had been far worse. Her stomach groaned suddenly, begging for something to eat. "Yeah, yeah, I know," she mumbled, rubbing her angry tummy. Turning out the many pockets of what remained of the short skirt, Prishe finally found what she was looking for. Discarding the shredded garment over the edge into the emptiness of the void underneath her feet, she examined the piece of fruit thoroughly. Mildly squashed, but it still looked fine enough. Without further thought, she opened her mouth and took a big bite of it. She turned around and held her hand out-stretched. Mumbling through a mouthful, Prishe offered the rest to her two comrades: Terra and Zidane.

Upon seeing that they were "occupied" with other things, though, she rolled her eyes and devoured the rest herself. After finishing the fruit, she rushed ahead then to the grassy part of the landing that the castle was nestled on, relieved to have her feet on the soft grass. She smoothed her black thigh-length leggings down, adjusted her top, and then made to remove her boots to feel the grass with her bare feet. "Heyyyy Zidaaaaaaaaane…." Prishe sang, her melodic voice sailing through the air. She bent low to unclasp the boots, letting a hint of her cleavage peek out. Her jealousy was getting the better of her judgment; she didn't quite care for all the attention the blonde boy was giving the other girl.

When sexiness didn't work, she hoped playful charm might break the spell those two were apparently under. "Hey, hurry up, you slowpokes!" Prishe called, waving her arms emphatically. "At the rate you're going, we won't get our crystals until next Watersday!" Her elfin ears flicked in annoyance, brushing against her long, shoulder-length lavender hair.

The two didn't seem to hear her, Zidane's hand over the other blonde's shoulder and his tail twirling softly back and forth, occasionally brushing against her butt. Prishe snorted at the sight, watching as the appendage in question wrapped around the shy girl's thigh next. It wasn't that surprising, really. With Terra being lovesick and Zidane being a huge flirt, it was amazing they hadn't screwed each other's brains out yet.

The two were so enamored with each other's presence that they nearly walked straight into Prishe as she stood at the entrance of the castle. "Honestly," she sighed. "Can't you two stop playing around for five minutes? We're here now and I'm not sure if we'll be welcomed inside or not. Our crystals may have told all three of us to go here, but they never said what for or if there'd be danger. Don't you two think that's a little strange, all three of us being directed here at the same time?" Her warrior's instinct took over for a second and she hoped that her companions would follow suit.

Terra, being the voice of reason, found herself agreeing with Prishe. She hesitantly released herself from Zidane's grasp, a little embarrassed that she hadn't thought of that before. "It is a little strange," she murmured. "Cosmos did say that our crystals led to our own individual destinies, and yet here we all are…" Her eyes flit around for a bit, looking for any sign of danger. "I think we should be on our guard from this point on. We don't know where the enemy could attack from next."

Zidane just smiled and waved off their worries nonchalantly. Prishe huffed a little at his laid back attitude, though the boy tended to be more attuned to his surroundings than he would let on. His azure blue pants and vest might make one think that he was a simple-minded bumpkin, but one look into his eyes revealed the depths of his wit and intelligence. Those warm, blue eyes, complimented by the sky around them, settled on the Elvaan, making her twitch a little with desire. "Jealousy doesn't suit you, Prishe," Zidane teased, dodging a feeble punch from the girl. "Besides, you look like you're dolled up for some fun yourself."

"I can't help it that that armored asshole cut up my only other pair of clothes," she groused, folding her arms over her chest. A red mask of embarrassment filled Terra's face, her imagination going wild with thoughts of what could have happened if they hadn't gotten to her when they did.

"He might've been trying to sneak a peek," Zidane laughed.

"That pervy old bastard…" Prishe swore, clenching her fist. Even with all of those armored layers, it wasn't hard to notice how excited Garland had seemed at the sight of her bare ski. She vowed that before this war was over she was going to strip him bare and give him a swift kick in the sack.

Terra calmly inched away from the electricity emanating from the other girl, Zidane taking it upon himself to play peacemaker. "Hey, calm down." His tail pat Prishe's waist, giving her back a small rub. "It won't do any good marring that pretty face with anger lines, right?" Prishe sighed and let her fury dissipate. He was right; there was no point getting mad about it now. She'd deal with Garland when the time came; she was far too tired to carry out more than idle threats at the moment anyway. Her shoulders slumped from the released tension as she let Zidane's tail continue its ministrations. Zidane smirked a little, squeezing her rear playfully. Prishe gasped and swat the appendage away, giving him a saucy grin in return. Her previous worries seemed to have completely vanished.

Terra, for her part, didn't seem the least bit threatened by the interaction. She merely waited patiently for the two to finish before speaking up. "Well then…shall we go inside?" The purplette nodded, turning towards the entrance of the castle. "No way of finding out if this is a trap unless we go forward right?" Pushing against the heavy doors until they creaked open, Prishe barged inside of the fortress, heading on ahead to look for trouble. Zidane shrugged at Terra and the two followed afterwards, the Esper-girl floating while the genome ran. She kept a decent pace so that he could keep up, figuring that it wouldn't do any good for them all to get split up. Up ahead, they noticed Prishe, stock still as if frozen in place. "Prishe?" Terra called, landing next to her, "Are you al…right?" The three warriors stared in blank surprise, not expecting what was in front of them.

Before them was a large ballroom, a glimmering chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The floor shone radiantly, as if polished and cleaned daily. Several suits of armor lined the walls, each looking to be from different time periods. And in front of them was a large, marble staircase, a pair of moogles wearing servant uniforms perched on them as if awaiting their arrival. "Greetings, kupo! We of the Moogle Community are here to serve the Warriors of Cosmos for as long as you need, kupo!" "M-moogles…" Terra cooed, an adoring look spreading over her features. "And they're wearing little clothes too. 3" "Down girl," Prishe teased, knowing full well how Terra got around moogles.

Zidane ambled forwards, kneeling in front of the little creatures; he had quite a bit of experience dealing with moogles. "So, you guys were sent by Cosmos, huh? I didn't think she'd be the type to throw a banquet for her warriors." "Cosmos is a very kind Goddess, kupo," the left moogle responded, its pompom shaking as it talked. "She wanted to make sure her warriors were well prepared for battle, kupo." "That's great," Prishe said with a grin, she and Terra walking over. "For a second, I thought we weren't going to find anything else to eat here. But, uh…where are the other warriors?"

The right moogle hopped at that, a nervous bead of sweat trickling down the backs of its head. "Th-they…uh…they've gone ahead and left already, k-kupo!" Zidane blinked at that, a little skeptical. "All of them?" "Well, I err…that is to say…cough cough! Kupo, my allergies!" The moogle made a show of falling over, flailing its limbs pitifully. "Oh, you poor thing!" Terra cried, picking it up and cradling it in her arms. She hugged it gently against her chest, petting its head tenderly. "Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" "A-actually, I feel a lot better already…k-kupo."

"Ahem," the other moogle piped up, taking over the conversation for its partner. "As he was saying, the other warriors left already, but there were only a few of them: a little kid wearing a fishbowl helmet, a girl with giant breasts, and a guy who liked talking to walls." "Hmmm, that sounds like the Onion Knight, Tifa, and Squall," Prishe murmured thoughtfully. "Yeah…but we better make sure." Zidane turned to the moogle, a look of grim seriousness on his features. "Exactly how big were her breasts?" The Elvaan girl's fist came down on the top of his head none too gently.

~~~

The warriors' curiosity sated, they decided to follow the moogles to the dining room. No point letting good food go to waste Prishe had said, and the other two were inclined to agree. The two moogles led them down a side hallway in the ballroom…well, one of them did. The other was still firmly nestled against Terra's bosom, neither of them upset with the arrangement. After several moments, they came to a set of wooden doors, much smaller than the ones that led into the castle. The moogle pushed them open, the doors apparently much lighter than they appeared. The five of them stepped through the doorway, finally having reached their destination.

Inside, lined up orderly into two groups of five, were ten moogles. Each was adorned in a servant outfit similar to the moogles leading them, floating in front of a grand table. "Welcome, Warriors of Cosmos! We hope you enjoy our humble feast!" they called out at once, adding a synchronized "kupo!" as an afterthought. They separated and the full table came into view, the three warriors' eyes going wide. A fantastic spread was prepared and waiting for the three when they entered the room. Fruits, meats, goblets of wine, deserts: everything they might want was provided for them.

"Wow…these little guys sure can throw a party," Zidane murmured, taking in the sights appreciatively. Terra set the moogle in her arms down, smiling at the little creatures. "You did all of this for us?" she asked, growing fonder of them as the minutes went on. "That was extremely sweet of you, wasn't it Prishe? …Prishe?" The half-Esper turned, looking to see where there comrade had run off to. Zidane tapped her shoulder and pointed with an amused grin towards the table. Prishe was already seated, biting off of a large piece of what appeared to be behemoth steak. "Seeeew gewwwwwwd," she moaned happily, swallowing before taking another huge bite.

Terra giggled as Zidane rolled his eyes and walked her over to her seat. Like a gentleman, he pulled it out for her and helped her scoot forward when she was seated. Terra gave him a smile, which he returned. The Elvaan girl paused momentarily from her eating, watching the two interact with a small twinge of jealousy. 'Geez…' she thought. 'How about a look in my direction for once? What's wrong with me? It's not like I'm weird or anyth-OH MY GOD, THEY HAVE SARDINE SUSHI!' The girl resumed her eating at twice the speed; Zidane and Terra quickly grabbed their own portions of food, lest it all be lost to the ravenous girl.

Time seemed to fly by as they dined, food and drink replaced just as quickly as it was consumed in an attempt to fill the visitors' bellies. Eventually, another moogle came in, three cups of amber red liquid perched atop its tray. "Wine for the tired warriors? It will help you sleep peacefully, kupo." Prishe, unsurprisingly, indulged in the drink. Zidane and Terra, on the other hand, declined. "I don't really have trouble sleeping," the thief proclaimed. "Underage," was Terra's excuse. "B-but…it's a rare port. Specially chosen by Cosmos…kupo." "Cosmos drinks?" Zidane murmured, imagining the robed Goddess and Chaos getting sloshed at a bar. "Huh…well, I guess if the gods recommend it." He accepted a cup, he and Prishe clinking glasses before drinking. Terra, however, refused again. "I'm sorry. I just don't drink." She smiled gently at the moogle's grateful for their offer. None of them noticed the panicked look that the creatures shared with each other at her refusal.

~~~

"I'm full," Prishe sighed, a satisfied grin breaking out on her face. Terra giggled and Zidane gave a small smirk. At least she managed to be cute when she ate everything, unlike a certain other person he knew. He shivered, suppressing thoughts of fork wielding mages and getting up from the table with a small stretch. Even though both he and Terra had started their meals later, they had finished ahead of Prishe by half an hour. They'd decided to wait for her to finish; it was the polite thing to do after all. "You're so lithe, but you eat so much." Terra giggled, impressed with the elder girl. "Where do you put it all, Prishe?" "You'll burst out of your bra if you eat so much," Zidane teased, the blonde girl going red at the thought. "Z-zidane!" she scolded.

Instead of being upset, Prishe sat up and leaned over the table, showing the slightest amount of cleavage. "Want to get a sneak peek?" she cooed, tugging on her top. "Pr-prishe!" Terra gasped. "Stop it, you two! We're in public!" Zidane leered and leaned forward, trying to get a better look. It was at that moment, the moogles returned, the two teens blushing and sitting back in their seats. "Kupo, we're going to turn in for tonight," one exclaimed. "Feel free to use the pool. Just take this hallway, here," the moogle said, pointing to a nearby hall, "and you'll end up outside. The room before has towels. Goodnight, kupoooo." And with that, the moogles took their leave. "A pool, huh?" Zidane murmured, looking Prishe over. "Sounds fun," she purred, down the same for him. They both giggled and headed down the hall, Terra following after a bit concerned. "This is why I don't drink…"

~~~

By the time she'd caught up with them, Zidane and Prishe were already sitting near the pool, wading their toes in the water. They seemed to be less energetic than before, something that the blonde girl felt relieved about; at least they wouldn't end up making some drunken mistake. Hearing her approach, Zidane looked back at her, smiling warmly. "Hey, Terra, wanna join us for a swim? It'll help us relax before bed." Terra smiled and nodded, beginning to remove her clothes…before realizing they had no swim-wear. "Ummm…Zidane…" But, he was already standing up and removing his clothing, his vest falling to the ground.

Despite his small build, his chest was surprisingly well toned. His skin was also a light brown tan, no doubt a result of all the treasure hunting he'd mentioned. Prishe grinned sliding out of her top. "I can beat that," she sniggered. She stuck out her bare chest proudly, wiggling her ebony, B-cup breasts in his direction. "Not bad, huh?" Zidane's tail waggled happily, the boy in question taking in an eyeful of the girl in front of him. "Not bad at all," he agreed. Prishe grinned and leaned in a little. "You can touch 'em if you want," she purred, giving him a playful wink. Terra rolled her eyes at the two and their flirting, pulling off her own shirt as well. Her own B-cup jiggled slightly, the blonde girl lying on her back in the grass. She would relax a little before getting into the pool; it'd prevent the risk of a stomach cramp and also give her two companions time to calm down.

At this point, Zidane and Prishe were both down to their underwear, their eyes locked in mock competition. "Take it off." "You first." They gripped their garments, ready to reveal all to each other. But before either went through with it, they both looked over to Terra who had already stripped down and wrapped her waist in a towel. She waved playfully at the two as she dipped herself into the pool, not planning on giving up her modesty. Both flirters sighed in defeat, their game no longer fun if they didn't have a willing audience. Respecting her wishes, they both stripped out of each other's sight and wrapped their torsos with a towel.

Of course, just because the flirting was gone didn't mean that they didn't have fun. Prishe declared a water war on Zidane, the two splashing at each other like children. Terra had ended up getting the wettest of all, Prishe teasing her as being a casualty of war. Of course, the tables quickly turned once Terra engaged them, waging war on both of them with her water spells. They both surrendered not too long after, declaring the Esper-girl to be the High Tide Queen. The two withdrew themselves from the pool, yawning a bit tiredly. They bid Terra a good night, the blonde girl smiling and doing the same before tilting her head back and sinking the back half of her body into the cool embrace of the lake. Slowly, she closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift away, able to meditate now that she was alone. Soon, sleep claimed her as she floated alone, memories of her world drifting through her mind.

Unlike Prishe, who recalled a bit about protecting her hometown of Tavnazia from some creatures called Beastmen, or Zidane, who had some memories of some places called Burmecia and Cleyra, her own memories of her home-world weren't a few select scenes, but blurs and flashes of chaos. She recalled feelings of isolation, rays of heat tearing through flesh and bone, children crying, an old man whose very presence oozed evil, and a horrible laugh that chilled her to her soul.

Terra gasped and jerked awake, looking around fearfully. When she was satisfied that she wasn't in danger, she sighed and pulled herself from the pool. She felt a little embarrassed about thinking so, but she'd probably be able to sleep better if she was next to her comrades; at least then she'd feel safe enough to let down her guard. The blonde beauty looked around, trying to find where Zidane and Prishe had run off to. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar yellow appendage sticking out near a tree. "Ah, there you are," Terra smiled to herself, walking over to his location while trying to keep quiet so as not to rouse him from his sleep. As she got closer, she heard a small noise. "Zidane?" Was he still awake? She crept a bit closer, this time hearing the noise clearly. It was the sound of someone moaning. Terra decided to cautiously draw closer to the sounds, and, when she was within sight, she gasped a little at what she saw.

Zidane's underwear was around his ankles, leaving his waist completely naked. But Terra, drawing her eyes upward, found that she couldn't see much of Zidane's waist, since Prishe was sprawled all over it. What she did see was Zidane's erect penis being cushioned between Prishe's breasts as she slid them up and down over his shaft. Terra was mesmerized, frozen on the spot. She wanted to look away, her voice of reason telling her that this was all just the effect of late night drinking. But something primal inside of her cried out for the same attention. She could feel herself getting excited by the scene in front of her, her breaths coming quicker.

Prishe, noticing Terra due to her position, stared at the Esper-girl for a few moments. However, instead of saying anything, she continued Zidane's tit-job, her eyes still locked on the other blonde. After another minute or so, Prishe opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, lapping at the tip of Zidane's penis as it topped out over her breasts. Terra continued watching the scene in front of her, unable to do anything else. This was the first time she'd even seen anyone having sex…well, foreplay anyway; she had no idea that the act was so alluring. On instinct, her left hand slipped its way in between her legs, rubbing the outer lips of her pussy; her right lifted the towel hiding her form slightly up, giving the purple-haired girl a good look at her. The Elvaan girl gave Terra a playful wink before returning her full attention to the boy in front of her, her breasts rubbing frenziedly on Zidane's cock. His breathing became very labored, his hips thrusting up into the eager girl's cleavage. Not too long afterwards he gave one final thrust, a creamy white arc of his cum erupting from his dick and coating the front of the Elvaan's face and her upper neck.

Leaning back, Zidane let out a hearty sigh and tried to catch his breath as Prishe continued milking his deflating dick. He opened his eyes a moment later, finally noticing Terra, her fingers still playing with her blossom. "Hey, beautiful," he panted, "Did you enjoy the show? If you give me a second, I can guarantee you a one-on-one experience, instead of just watching from the sidelines. Or better yet…." He looked down at Prishe, the girl lapping up the remainder of his cream from his cock. Meeting his gaze, she looked at him inquisitively, before grinning and realizing what he had in mind. They smiled to each other and then turned back to Terra with a proposition: "You don't mind a threesome, do you?"

The half-Esper blushed at the thought of doing THAT with another girl…though she was somewhat curious as well. "I…I don't mind. I kind of wanted to…" she murmured, looking Prishe over contemplatively. Prishe got up from in between Zidane's legs and made her way over to the stammering, young woman. She gave a seductive smile, leaning in close to the shy girl. "Wanted to what, Terra?" Prishe slid behind Terra's still body and pressed her form against the woman's back, placing her hands on her shoulders and leaning her face next to Terra's ear. "Be with another woman?"

If Terra could have turned any redder, she would've turned purple. She buried her face in her hands and shook, unable to answer the question. Gently, the Elvaan took ahold of Terra's hands and lowered them, before gripping Terra's chin, turning the girl's head to meet her own. Slowly, Prishe brought her lips to Terra's and they kissed, planting mild pecks on each other's lips. Being the bolder of the two, the older girl pressed her chest against Terra's, her tongue poking into the other girl's mouth. The Esper-girl didn't resist, pressing her own tongue forward to meet Prishe's, her hands sliding over the girl's ebony skin. Zidane, finally finding the strength back in his leg, made his way over to the two women.

Entranced and moaning from the other woman's attentions, Terra failed to notice the boy's approach until he attached his lips against her unprotected neck. Shocked and surprised by the sudden intruder, Terra stumbled back a foot and tried to catch her breath. The other two giggled at her response, before advancing on her from both sides. Terra covered her chest shyly, feeling a bit self-conscious about her nude state now that she was the center of attention. "Hey, hey, stop hiding the goods," Prishe cackled, pulling the smaller girl's hands away, eliciting a squeak from Terra. "It's not like we don't see you naked every time you Trance out on us, anyway." Zidane took the opportunity to grab an edge of the towel, pulling it to the ground and leaving Terra completely naked in front of her companions.

Both surveyed Terra over, paying close attention to her strong form, her small but firm and enticing breasts, and especially the small tuft of blonde hair between her legs. Zidane whistled and Prishe licked her lips at the bountiful sight before them. As if on cue, they both advanced on Terra and softly gripped a breast each, bringing their mouths forward, enveloping both nipples simultaneously in their mouths.

Terra let out a heady sigh as her companions paid her nipples special attention, their hands roaming her luscious body. She placed a hand on the back of each of their heads, urging them to do more, which they were happy to oblige. Nipping and biting the flesh on and around the nipple, Zidane and Prishe continued to push Terra's threshold of pleasure upward and onward. They made eye contact with each other and nodded, an interaction Terra didn't miss. Prishe continued pleasing the nipple she had in her mouth, while Zidane moved down to between Terra's legs. Terra cooed anxiously, fully aware of what was about to happen.

Zidane gripped Terra's ass and pulled her forward until her virgin sex was directly in front of his mouth. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, directing it into Terra's pussy. The girl let out a yelp as he began to lick her innards, Prishe gripping the abandoned breast and playing with it. Terra's moans began increasing in volume and intensity, the Esper-girl throwing her head back and gripping the boy's face, pushing it as far into her groin as he could handle. Her hips began moving on their own, bucking against his tongue as she tried to intensify her pleasure. Zidane, ready to send her over the edge, slid two fingers into Terra's glistening mound, the girl crying out as her first assisted orgasm racked her body.

Both Zidane and Prishe held onto Terra as she swayed, her orgasm rippling through her body. When she finally felt the last waves leave her, the blonde eased herself down onto Zidane's chest and just laid there for a moment, profusely thanking the two. After a moment Terra blinked, feeling something hard poking against one of her legs. She looked down, the boy's length fully erect again. She gave him an inquisitive look, which Zidane returned with a small smile. "It's there if you want it." Terra, deciding to be bold for once, slid her body down until her hips were almost even with Zidane's, her face alight with eagerness.

Terra lifted her hips up and tried to insert Zidane's dick into her pussy, but her inexperience made her motions a bit awkward. Prishe, deciding to offer her assistance, gave Terra a gentle swat on the butt before easing her hips back. The Elvaan-girl took the cock in her hand and enveloped her mouth around it, sucking the boy off rapidly. The boy moaned as she bobbed her head on the organ, pulling away once it was glistening wet with her salivations. She then turned her attention to Terra's pussy, her tongue trailing over the girl's lips. It wasn't too long before she was gushing again, both teens more than eager to continue.

With one hand gripping Zidane's length, and her other hand pushing Terra's hip, Prishe finally guided the two together, helping ease Terra down onto Zidane's shaft. "So tight and warm," Zidane grunted out, pushing his hips up to meet hers. Terra simply groaned, her body overwhelmed by this new sensation. Prishe helped the two build a slow rhythm of grinding and pushing until Terra was sliding comfortably over the genome's dick. She would rise herself up to the tip and then thrust down as far as she could. Satisfied that they'd be able to handle things from there on, Prishe knelt down in between the two, her face aligned with their genitals. "Don't mind me," she purred, her tongue sliding over the boy's balls. She wiggled her tongue, teasing the cum-storing sacs, before tracing her tongue up his shaft and plunging it into the blonde girl's dripping pussy. She continued her ministrations, teasing them both in between thrusts.

Whether it was from Terra's tightness or Prishe's licks against his scrotum, or a combination of the two, whatever the case, soon after they started humping, Zidane felt himself ready to cum again. "Terra, I'm gonna…uugghh. I gotta pull out!" She gripped his face between her two hands and looked tenderly into his face, her hips pinning him to the ground as she continued thrusting. "It's okay; cum as much as you want." That was all it took for Zidane; he gripped Terra's hips, thrust harshly, and cried out as he emptied his seed into Terra's womb. The blonde girl was flushed, her mind cloudy; she probably wouldn't have let him cum inside had she been in her right mind, but the feeling of impending orgasm chased away all thoughts of such things.

He continued thrusting, his hips slapping softer against her as he emptied his rejuvenated balls. With each thrust Terra felt another orgasm coming on. "More!" she cooed. "More!" Unfortunately, Zidane was softening inside her and she was still not close enough to achieve orgasm. Terra whimpered softly for the denied orgasm, grinding her hips roughly against Zidane in an attempt to stimulate him back to his full length. Zidane moaned in protest, his sensitive organ aching from her ministrations. "H-hey…gimme a second," he gasped. A pair of arm wrapped around Terra from behind, hoisting her off of Zidane and placing her on her back in the grass. Prishe smiled down at her, leaning close and whispering into her ear, "I'll help you finish." With that, she slinked down to Terra's thigh and slipped her head between Terra's legs, licking Terra, with full intent on getting her off quickly.

She probed Terra's insides with her tongue thoroughly and savagely, tasting Zidane's essence and enjoying the vibrations signaling the Esper girl's on-coming orgasm. Terra rode Prishe's tongue, her eyes wide as she got closer to release. Small shivers went through her body as the Elvaan lapped at her clit, the elder girl's tongue tickling at her labia, her toes clenching from the stimulation. She arched her back and let out a cry of ecstasy, her cum and Zidane's gushing into the purple haired girl's waiting mouth. Prishe caught the flow in her mouth, the tangy mixture of her lovers' union filling it entirely. She swallowed it all, before leaning on her back, a big smile on her pretty face. "Mmmm," she purred, her chin dripping with Zidane and Terra's juices. "Better than Rolanberries." That brought a laugh from all three lovers. When the laughing subsided, Prishe helped Terra to a sitting position next to Zidane, the two cuddling next to each other in the cold air. "Sit back and watch," the ebony girl giggled.

Prishe turned her back to both of her companions and started a slow gyrating dance, moving to a rhythm that only her body could hear. Her hands traced sensually over her pert breasts, sliding tantalizingly slow down her belly and in front of her shorts. She wiggled out the last stitch of clothing, her bare ass sticking out at them. She gave Zidane a playing wink, the boy's loins stirring at the realization that Prishe had gone commando. The shorts slipped around her ankles before she stepped out of them, her back still to them.

As she continued to dance, the other two suddenly realized that something seemed…off about Prishe, as if something out of place. Zidane's eyes traced over the girl, wondering what it could be. His eyes trailed across her backside. The luscious curves of her rear, her sleek sexy legs, the two testes bouncing in-between her thighs, the occasional flash of her flat tummy, her…wait, her what? Prishe spun around at that moment, fully displaying herself for the two.

Terra let out a small gasp, torn between surprise and fascination at the sight in front of them. Zidane was stuck on surprise. "P-Prishe…you have a…?" The Elvaan giggled, splaying her legs so that they could get a better view. Nestled in between her legs, underneath a purple tuft of hair, was a raging hard, seven inch long penis. Attached below was the pair of testicles he'd seen earlier, both drawn tightly as proof of her arousal. Her length throbbed in time with her heartbeat, her blue eyes washing over the two in front of her. She purred and began to approach the two, the sensual movement of her body a stark contrast to the b sticking out from between her legs. Her cock throbbed as she turned her gaze towards Terra. She bit her lip lustfully, imagining the 18-year-old moaning her name as she plunged in and out of her over and over. But before she got to her... Her gaze switched to the blonde, licking her lips excitedly. She'd wanted to do this for a while. "My turn!"

Shifting quickly into a crouch and then springing, Prishe tackled Zidane to the ground, straddling his waist. She gave him a wicked grin, her cock bulging enticingly against his belly. "Uhhh…" he stammered, unintelligibly. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about this. Sure, Prishe was cute and all, but he'd never been with a girl so…uniquely endowed. That and her cock was almost the same size as his! A distracting set of facts to be sure. Prishe ground her hips against his, rubbing fiercely against the blonde boy's belly. Terra watched from the sidelines, curious as to how the scene would play out. The Elvaan girl leaned her face close to Zidane's, planting a wild kiss on the boy's lips. She gripped his cheeks and slid her tongue down his throat, the boy going rigid underneath her. She moaned into his mouth before breaking the kiss, looking even more wound up than before. "Ready for some real fun?" she giggled, eagerness tinting her voice. She pulled back and slid her hips up to meet his face, her brown balls resting squarely on his lips. "Taste them," she urged.

The blonde boy looked uncomfortable, but he obeyed, slowly sticking his tongue out and rolling it over Prishe's sack. The girl let out a gasp, her toes clenching in the grass. "Aaah…again," she cooed, grinding against his face a little. He watched her reaction, getting excited despite himself. Sure, she had this…thing in between her legs, but she was still a girl. The least he could do is give her release, right? His tongue slid over her orbs again, the ebony girl cooing again. She seemed to be really sensitive. He smiled a little and grasped her legs in his hands, shaking off the rest of his inhibitions. The treasure hunter opened his mouth, sliding the elf girl's cock past his lips with a small mumble. Prishe arched her back and moaned as her dick was teased by Zidane's explorative tongue. She looked over to Terra, beckoning the girl over with a finger. Terra obeyed, heading over to the other woman as if she were controlling her with invisible strings. When she was in front of Prishe, the Elvaan rested a hand on Terra's shoulder and lowered her down to a kneeling position. Prishe giggled and pulled her cock free of Zidane's mouth. "Sorry; ladies first," she teased, repositioning it towards Terra's lips. The blonde boy wiggled from under her, deciding to seek his pleasure elsewhere.

Terra was quite the curious one indeed; her mouth and tongue explored every inch of Prishe's surprising organ. Prishe moaned at Terra's actions, incredibly turned on by her eagerness. She stroked the girl's hair, enjoying the blowjob. She was getting ready to try letting Terra deepthroat her when a strange sensation came from her ass. Something large and wet was poking at the entrance to her anal cavity, the girl letting out a confused gasp. Apparently, she'd never been touched back there before. "Cat got your tongue, Prishe?" Zidane laughed in between licks, the Elvaan letting out a squeal as both of them quickened their efforts. She moaned, bucking onto Zidane's tongue and into Terra's mouth with each thrust. Her head was swirling with pleasure, unable to properly react. Suddenly, the tongue at her rear ceased, the girl letting out an impatient grunt. She was so close, dammit! Her irritation made way for pleasant surprise as she felt the head of Zidane's cock pressing against her puckered hole. "Oh hell yeah…"

The boy pressed his length against Prishe's hole, shoving a little in order to penetrate the girl's sensitive cavity. Terra slowed her ministrations to match the new pace the two were setting, bobbing slowly on Prishe's cock; she didn't want to get her off before Zidane could have his fun. Prishe grunted, wiggling excitedly between the two. Her eyes were wild, her nostrils flared, and she wanted to cum badly. "Shit, Zidane!" she swore, "Don't be so damn gentle! Stuff my ass with that genome sausage!" The boy blinked in surprise before complying, driving his length into her all the way to the hilt. The Elvaan shrieked in bliss, pounding her hips back to meet his fierce thrusts. Terra resumed her sucking, Zidane's thrusts pushing Prishe's cock even deeper into her throat. She moaned around the thick length, adding onto the purple-haired girl's pleasure.

The blonde boy grunted as he fucked Prishe, his hands gripping her breasts roughly. The Elvaan was spurred on by the kinky advance, turning her head to lock lips with her lover. The two kissed passionately, her squeezing his cock with her ass muscles, coaxing him to fuck her harder. Their balls slapped together wetly, heightening their pleasure further. Her cock twitched wildly in Terra's mouth, the Esper-girl's eyes going wide as she felt the signs of Prishe's orgasm. "Z-zidane!" Prishe pushed Terra away gently and pulled off of the boy shoving him onto his back. She pounced on him, forcing her cock past his lips and into his mouth, a white hot arc of cum erupting into his mouth.

Torrent upon torrent of her white creamy load flooded Zidane's mouth, the moaning girl holding him steady against her waist. Not expecting such a copious amount, Zidane nearly choked on her balljuice. Fortunately, he caught himself before he gagged, managing to relax his throat, swallow, and breathe through his nose. Prishe continued moaning as splotch after splotch of her essence flowed into Zidane's maw, running a gentle hand through his blonde hair. When she was empty, Prishe released Zidane from her death grip and slumped down in front of him exhausted, though her cock stayed rock-hard; apparently, she was multi-orgasmic. "Was it good?" Zidane teased, stifling the urge to burp. Prishe grinned at him, placing a big kiss on his cheek. "You naughty monkey," she laughed. She reached down to finish him off as well, but got an even better idea. "Hey, Terra? Wanna try some anal?"

At the mention of her name, Terra shook herself out of her reverie. She took a second to comprehend what she heard and then nodded her head. Slowly, she crawled over to the other two, Prishe pulling her into a quick kiss, her fingers rubbing at the blonde girl's mound. "You'll love it; I promise." Terra nodded, grinding gently against Prishe's fingers and letting out a small moan. "Wh-what do I do?" "Lay face down on the grass, lift your hips up, and spread your legs as far as you can. We'll take care of the rest."

Terra obliged the two, lying face down and spreading her legs just as instructed. Both Prishe and Zidane took a second to enjoy the view together. "Lemme loosen you up first," Prishe said, scooting closer to her. "We don't want this to hurt, after all." She leaned over Terra's ass and gripped her flesh, spreading her cheeks as far as she could. With that done, Prishe brought her mouth to the Esper-girl's virgin ring and began licking. Terra shook with surprise and shock, but quickly calmed down and sighed with pleasure at the new sensation. Watching the Elvaan rim the other girl got Zidane raring to go, his cock twitching in anticipation. After a couple of moments, Prishe turned to him and beckoned him over with a finger.

He brought his rigid member over to Prishe, the girl gripping the raging member and taking it into her mouth, loving the taste of his cock in her mouth. She blew him for several moments, soaking his cock with her saliva until it was drenched. She pulled him from her mouth and lead his dick over to Terra's awaiting asshole, easing him in gently. "Oohhh!" Terra gasped, her insides feeling incredibly full. "By the moons….," he gasped, "…you're so tight." Her butt felt warm and wonderful, the boy's tail twitching spastically behind him; not even Prishe had felt this good! With the initial pain over with, Terra eased up on her clenching a little, allowing Zidane a little more comfort.

Finally, she relaxed enough that Zidane was able to push as far in as he could. He let her get used to the feeling and then he pulled out, only his tip still inside of her. He pushed back in, quicker this time, and Terra sighed, this time from pleasure. Prishe stood behind Zidane, rubbing his chest and egging him on with dirty talk. When she felt he was comfortably in control, she got directly behind him and started kneading his ass, rubbing the flesh softly. Zidane didn't think anything of this; he was just enjoying the feel of being inside Terra's tightness. The Elvaan smiled wickedly, quickly taking advantage of Zidane's lowered defenses and struck. Her cock shoved its way deep into HIS anus, the boy letting out a cry of surprise.

"I thought you were fucking Terra's front," he moaned, the girl slipping deeper into him. "Well, I was going to," Prishe giggled, shoving inch after inch into him, "but you know what they say: Be careful of whose ass you fuck on the way up, cuz you might have to ride that person's cock on the way back down." And with that, she shove the rest of her meat into him, fucking him full force. She moaned throatily into his ear as she pounded him, her arms encircling his chest. "Mmmm! Fuck, you're tight!" His tail went rigid as he was mercilessly penetrated, his eyes wide in shock…and pleasure. In front of him, Terra moaned in sudden bliss at the feeling of his cock swelling excitedly within her. "Ohhhhh, Zidane…" she cooed, pressing herself closer against him. She leaned back and kissed his cheek gently, before moving her head lower and suckling at the boy's neck, driving her hips back against him. Zidane was frozen with shock for a minute or so, Prishe filling his ass with her dick and Terra teasing him with her ministrations. "Fuuuck," he gasped in pleasure, thrusting weakly as the two had their way with him.

Push and pull, push and pull; that was the rhythm the three had developed with their love making. Prishe pushed forward into Zidane, which pushed in further into Terra, who barely was able to keep her position as the combined weight of her two companions continued to slam against her. All three were moaning and sweating from their actions, all three aching for release. Prishe slapped Zidane's ass, panting lewd words and sweet nothings into his ear. Terra arced back against the boy, milking his throbbing cock with her ass muscles rubbing her back gently against his chest as she suckled at his jawline. Their moans increased, a tremor running through them; they were about to cum!

"Awww, hell!" Prishe was the first to go this time, bucking and firing her hot seed into Zidane's tight quarters. The Elvaan's jizz seeped out of him, the girl still thoroughly fucking his tight hole as she got off. As she continued to buck inside of him, he orgasmed as well, his own load blasting into Terra's warm and worn hole. Terra cried out and pressed back against Zidane, her own spray of fluids erupting from in between her legs. Her body twitched pleasurably as she shivered against the boy, mewling softly.

With their shared orgasms subsiding, the three fell to the ground together, a sex-weariness taking over all three of them. Zidane laid in the grass, leaning on his side so as not to smother his tail, the appendage wriggling gently behind him. Terra cuddled up to his front, her lips meeting his in a gentle, loving kiss. Prishe took the back, pressing her oozing length playfully against him and nipping one of his earlobes. He sighed contentedly and surrendered to them both, resting his head in between the older girl's bosoms and curling his tail around Terra. It was things like this that made this war worth fighting.

~~~

Meanwhile, far above them and out of sight, a lone figure peered down at them angrily. His clothes suggested he was a jester of some sort, but the grim truth was far from that. A half-empty bottle of liquid dangled in one of his pale hands, the contents the same color as the wine the moogles had served earlier. "Those sons of submariners!" he cursed, stamping his foot with a scowl. "I practically hand them those three on a plate, give them some brain-washing elixir, and they STILL manage to mess things up!" His demeanor shifted, his rage giving way to a sudden impassiveness. "Eh, no matter. There are still more warriors to catch. They'll get it right next time, or else they'll get a SMACK!…on the pompom!" He cackled wickedly, throwing back his head and letting out a cruel laugh. Next time those Warriors of Cosmos would be his loyal slaves…but for now, he'd settle for posting risqué stories about them on fanfiction websites. And, with a wave of his hands, the man vanished into the night to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Whew! That was a hassle to fix up, but I hope the final product was worth it. :)
> 
> I tried to include the quirks of each character to make it seem like it was actually them in the story. I've been wanting to see this pairing for a long time and I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Also, as explained in Duodecim, the warriors lack many of their memories when they enter the war. It's never explicitly said which war Zidane and Terra come in at, but I took some liberties and made this their first. Hence why Zidane doesn't remember Garnet; if he had, he wouldn't have been all over Prishe and Terra like he was. Poor Zidane; he remembers Quina bugging the hell out of him, but not his girlfriend. XD
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this. See you next time!


End file.
